


Closing Time

by blackstar80



Series: Oh, Snap! [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidentally Interrupted, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are in the early stages of their relationship and can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
<p>Finn is on patrol duty and Poe can't sleep. Poe finds a way to keep them both occupied.</p>
<p>Part III of the Oh, Snap! series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the following request:
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8193145#cmt8193145
> 
> "Stormpilot: 5 times a Resistance member walked in on them having sex somewhere that ISN'T their room."
> 
> I loved this prompt and decided to make it a series instead of just one, long story. Title taken from the Semisonic song of the same name.
> 
> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

The control center at the Resistance base buzzed with activity during the day and into the early evening. Committed Resistance members doing their part to further freedom and prosperity throughout the Galaxy for all citizens. Monitors beeping, consoles blooping, maps flashing, all accompanied by the steady sound of keyboard taps and murmured voices. It was a gradual shift from frantic activity of the day and evening shifts to the lone solitary beep of the communication junction console. Even the late-working Resistance crew called it a day, one by one, and went back to their respective rooms, the mess hall, or to the nearby cantina for drinks. By 1:00 AM, there wasn’t a soul around.

Finn straightened his uniform and slowly paced around the control center, which was dark except for the status lights on the consoles and the glow from a few hologram projection pods that were in sleep mode. Finn wasn’t usually on patrol duty, but General Organa asked Finn to fill in at the last minute when the lieutenant who was normally on duty fell ill. She was apologetic, knowing Finn had already put in a full day’s work, but Finn didn’t mind. He was happy to help in any way he could, even if it meant pulling an all-nighter alone in the command center. While he was incredibly happy to help, he had underestimated the intense boredom that accompanies standing in a room alone for eight hours. He’d already done fifty laps of the entire room and had dozed off twice while standing. One can’t say a lot for the First Order, but at least as a Stormtrooper, they worked in pairs so that they had someone to talk to. Finn’s shift was reaching painful levels of boredom.

The room was quiet aside from the soft hum of the computers and holographic communication hardware. The near-silence was what allowed him to hear the shuffle of footsteps coming down the stairs. Finn tensed and placed his hand on the blaster in his holster, just in case, but relaxed when he saw it was Poe.

“Please, don’t shoot,” Poe teased, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Finn chuckled, “I know what they say about Stormtroopers having bad aim, but I’m _actually_ a good shot.”

Poe grinned, “I know. That’s why you’re part of the Resistance.”

Finn walked toward Poe and gave him a peck on the cheek, “What are you doing here so late?”

Poe shrugged, “I was awake anyway. Turns out, I can’t fall asleep without your snoring.”

Finn feigned offense, “I don’t snore!”

Poe quirked an eyebrow and gave Finn an incredulous look.

Finn frowned, “Okay, yeah, maybe a little. But it’s a cute, endearing snore.”

Poe grinned and casually leaned back against one of the desks, “Never said it wasn’t. It’s very endearing.”

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist, “Well, just a few more hours and I can lull you to sleep with the soothing sounds of my very endearing snoring.”

Poe pouted exaggeratedly, “A few more _hours_? Why did Leia ask you to do it? Aren’t there dozens of youthful new recruits eager for such an honor? That way we could be spending this time in bed. Together. Doing adult things.”

“Well, Leia is a pragmatist and I happened to be standing right next to her when the lieutenant called in. And I am, as always, incredibly eager to assist in any way that I can,” Finn nodded sternly, then looked at Poe seriously, “It’s for the good of the Resistance.”

Poe gave Finn a skeptical look.

Finn shrugged, “Also, I’m getting paid time-and-a-half, so there’s that.”

Poe laughed and reached up to wrap his arms around Finn’s neck, “Saving up to buy yourself something nice?”

“More like trying to afford my boyfriend’s terrible space junk purchasing habits,” Finn quipped.

“That fighter is not junk,” Poe answered back.

“There’s a hole the size of you in the engine block,” Finn countered.

“…That isn’t inaccurate,” Poe replied before huffing a laugh.

After a few moments, Finn smiled softly and rested his forehead against Poe’s, “Since you’re awake, and you’re here, you should stay and keep me company.”

Poe hummed in agreement, “I can stay a while. Maybe help pass the time…”

Finn leaned in to nuzzle against Poe’s neck and murmured, “Good…”

Poe sighed softly and tilted his head a bit further to the side to allow Finn to kiss his neck. Poe’s hands moved over Finn’s shoulders to rest against the younger man’s chest.

“Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look in your Resistance uniform?” Poe said, trailing his fingers along the fabric of Finn’s tailored coat.

“Mm...” Finn hummed, nipping gently at Poe’s neck, “I was just thinking how sexy you look _out_ of yours.”

Poe grinned, “As much as I’d love to appease you, as Commander it would be _highly_ uncouth for me to strip down to nothing in the middle of the control center.”

Finn pouted and kissed Poe’s lips quickly, “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be dreaming about it later.”

Poe’s fingers hooked under Finn’s belt and pulled the younger man’s hips closer to his own, “Doesn’t mean I can’t make it up to you.”

Finn gasped softly as Poe’s fingers ghosted over the fabric concealing the younger man’s cock. Poe smirked devilishly as he palmed Finn’s growing bulge. Finn’s eyelids fluttered closed and he sighed, resisting the urge to buck his hips against Poe’s hand.

“Tease,” Finn whispered.

“ _Eager_ ,” Poe murmured, his nimble fingers unfastening Finn’s pants. Poe’s hand slipped into Finn’s underwear and freed the younger man’s cock, his hand wrapping around the length. Finn moaned quietly, attempting not to draw attention to the two men. Poe stroked slowly - almost agonizingly slow – and this time Finn didn’t resist the urge to buck his hips forward.

“Poe,” Finn chided, sounding both turned on and uncertain at the same time.

“Don’t worry,” Poe breathed against Finn’s ear before dragging his teeth gently over the shell, causing Finn to shiver.

“Poe,” Finn moaned again, catting in to his boyfriend’s attentions eagerly.

“Patience,” Poe whispered, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles to spread the drop of precum over the head of Finn’s cock. Finn whimpered in the back of his throat.

It was then that they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs and both men looked at each other in panic. Thinking quickly, Poe climbed under the desk and Finn pressed himself as close as he could to the edge of the desk, which was thankfully high enough to conceal his open pants and erection. He straightened his posture in hopes it would look more professional and less suspicious.

“Ah, good evening, Finn!” Admiral Ackbar crowed, slowly making his way into the control center, “Or, good morning, I suppose I should say.”

Finn saluted the Admiral and attempted to smile as casually as possible, “Good morning, sir!”

Ackbar shuffled over to one of the hologram projector pods and booted it up, “General Organa has you on patrol duty now? I thought you were working with Intelligence?”

Finn smiled politely, “I’m just filling in today, I’m still working with Intel-“ Finn choked back a gasp as he felt Poe’s hand wrap around his cock, “-ligence.”

Ackbar glanced at Finn with slight concern, and hesitated briefly before continuing, “That’s good to hear. You’re a very valuable asset to the Resistance. It’s sometimes hard for a former member of the First Order to adapt to the deft movements of our organization. It’s a pleasure to see the lengths you’ve gone through to come over to the Light, Finn. It gives me such a warm feeling to see young people like you putting in the long, hard hours to see our grand idea come to fruition.”

Ackbar turned his attention back to the projector pod with his speech done and busied himself with pulling up a particular bit of data. Finn blindly swatted at Poe’s hand in an attempt to get the older man to stop giving him a hand job in the presence of the Admiral. Poe disregarded the gesture and instead leaned in and lavished the underside of Finn’s cock with his tongue. Finn grasped the edge of the desk tightly and gritted his teeth, fighting back a moan.

The Admiral downloaded the data he needed to a display disk and waited for the transfer to process. Finn moved a hand to tangle in Poe’s hair and tugged, but instead of backing off, it only egged the older man on more and soon Finn’s cock was enveloped in the warmth of the pilot’s mouth. A stifled moan escaped Finn’s lips, and Ackbar turned to see what was wrong.

“Uh, sorry – just…yawning,” Finn faked an exaggerated yawning noise, “Long day, you know?”

Ackbar nodded sympathetically, “Well, after I’m done here, I’ll be out of your way.”

At this point, Poe was trying his damnedest to reduce Finn to a moaning mess, and Finn was trying his damnedest to resist. Finn awkwardly attempted to reach under the desk to push Poe back by his shoulder, but couldn't reach without calling too much attention to the situation.

Ackbar removed the display disk and initiated the process to put the projector pod back in sleep mode. He put the disk in his pocket, and turned to face Finn. Finn was standing awkwardly, gripping the edge of the desk for dear life, with a grimace on his face. Ackbar cocked his head curiously.

“Have a good shift, Finn,” Ackbar said, a slight look of concern on his face.

“Th-thanks, Admiral. Ha-have a good night,” Finn managed to sputter.

Ackbar shuffled back up the stairs and the moment Finn confirmed he had left, he grabbed Poe by the back of his shirt and pulled the older man away from the task at hand.

“Poe!” Finn whispered forcefully, “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Poe wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Finn innocently, “I was thinking about sucking your cock. I also briefly thought about what to have for breakfast, but mostly the cock thing.”

Finn attempted to frown, but couldn’t avoid the absurdity of the situation.

“What if he caught us? You could have been…I don’t know, shunned from the Resistance or something!” Finn said, attempting to keep his voice quiet.

Poe crawled out from under the desk and stood up, dusting himself off, “You worry too much. Anyway, I would have talked us out of it. I always do.”

Now it was Finn’s turn to give Poe an incredulous look.

“Okay, not always. But I would have figured something out,” Poe admitted.

Finn sighed, “You’re trouble, Poe Dameron.”

Poe grabbed Finn by the hips and pulled him closer, “You love it.”

Finn cupped Poe’s face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Poe responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and moving a hand to brush against Finn’s half-hard cock. It was apparent that he wasn’t _too_ upset about Poe’s antics a few moments prior. Or, if he was, his cock didn’t get the memo. Finn moaned softly as the two kissed, his hands moving to entangle in Poe’s hair. Poe’s hand wrapped around Finn’s cock, stroking slowly and feeling it stiffen with every movement. Finn’s hands moved from Poe’s hair and trailed down the older man’s back, then moved to the front of the pilot’s pants to deftly unfasten them. Poe broke the kiss and exhaled shakily as Finn’s fingers brushed against his length while sliding Poe’s underwear down just enough to free his cock.

“Guess you’ve forgiven me…” Poe uttered hoarsely as Finn wrapped a hand around the older man’s cock. Finn smirked and slid his thumb over the head, eliciting a soft moan from the pilot. The two stroked each other in a slow, steady pace. Poe reached up to clasp his free hand against the back of Finn’s neck, kissing him desperately. Finn moaned into the kiss, his free hand reaching around to grasp Poe’s ass, pulling them almost impossibly close.

Before long, it became too much and not enough all at once. Finn attempted to wrap a hand around both of their cocks, but the angle wasn’t right, so instead he grabbed Poe’s hips with both hands and rutted against the older man. Poe’s hands moved to Finn’s back for leverage, and rolled his hips to add friction. If Poe could have his way, he would whisk Finn away from patrol duty back to their room and allow the younger man to have his way with him, but that wasn’t an option. Instead, the two were frantically grinding against each other, panting, and moaning like a couple of horny teenagers.

In fact, they were so wrapped up in the act that they failed to hear Snap enter the control center, and even failed to hear the first couple of exaggerated throat-clearing noises he made in attempt to alert the two of his presence.

“So, does fucking Commander Dameron count as overtime, or…?” Snap asked wryly, leaning against one of the consoles with his arms folded over his chest.

Finn jerked his head toward Snap, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Poe only closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a frustrated groan.

“You have impeccable timing, Snap,” Poe said with a sigh.

Finn scrambled to pull himself together and look presentable once again, diverting his eyes away from Snap. He could hardly believe they had been caught not once, not twice, but _three_ times, now.

“ _You two_ have a problem. You also have a room, and you should probably consummate your relationship there. Nobody wants jizz on the projector pods,” Snap quipped dryly.

Poe readjusted himself and fastened his pants, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Snap held up a holopad, “I forgot this. Don’t worry, I’ll be going, now.”

Snap left the control center shaking his head in disbelief. Finn’s face flushed with embarrassment, yet again. A look of concern washed over his face.

Poe smiled warmly and kissed Finn’s cheek, “Don’t worry about it. One thing you’ll learn after you’ve been here a while is that we’ve all seen everything. Nothing surprises us anymore. Snap is just giving us crap because he can, but he’s not actually upset.”

Finn looked a little relieved, “I just don’t want either of us to get in trouble.”

Poe shook his head, “We won’t. _Probably_. I mean, Snap isn’t going to say anything.” He shrugged, “Maybe we won’t do this in the control center again. Just to be safe.”

Finn nodded and chuckled, “Yeah, let’s stick to off-base locations, unless it’s our room.”

Poe laughed, “Good idea.”

Poe adjusted Finn’s uniform and smoothed his hands down the front for good measure, “I’ll let you get back to work. And when you’re off duty and come back to our room, you wake me up, okay?” Poe grinned devilishly, “I _completely_ plan on finishing what we started.”

Finn flushed a little, only this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my first series. It will be at least six parts, if not more. I'm excited for the challenge!
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
